Bump in the night
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: A Halloween special. Young Legolas finds out about things that go bump in the night!


Helloooooo!

Back so soon? well...yes! hehe I wrote this fic last week and have been waiting for today to post it. Now, I worked a lot on emotions in this fic. I really tried hard to make it very oh what's the word...um...when something is so clear like a dream or something...oh I cant remember! Damn! That's gonna bug me forever now...so anyway! Yeah, I really tried hard to make the emotions very vivid. That's it! That's the word! Vivid! haha I used a lot of metaphors and stuff like that so I hope it's not too confusing or anything. I really hope you like it!

Please review!

Written by: Trinilee Greenleaf

Title: Bump in the night

Summary: A Halloween special. Young Legolas finds out about things that go bump in the night!

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own any Lotr characters. Except Legolas/Sigh no I unfortunately don't own him either. But I might soon. If I can just prove that I am a descendant of Tolkein. /evil laughter

Author's Note: My elvish is not very good but I do try. Any corrections will be most appreciated.

Author's Note: Legolas is 4 in human years. This fic is set before my other fic 'Caught in a Storm.'

Author's Note: Read…if you dare! MUHAHAHAHA/um…don't get too excited, it's not actually scary lol/

Translations

Ada – Father

Daro! – Stop!

"'D-dan? 'R-ro?" no answer came. Standing in the darkness, all alone, was turning out to be a very bad idea. Not that he had planned this. Everything had been fine until he had woken up with a seemingly empty stomach.

He had gone into Elladan's room to ask the twins to take him downstairs. He knew that both the twins must be in Elladan's room because no-one had been in Elrohir's. And he needed the twins as he could not go down to the kitchen by himself, he didn't like the dark. Things can happen when no-one can see you.

Forcing his eyes to try and penetrate the darkness, Legolas was beginning to feel more and more scared with each passing minute.

The darkness, like a smothering cloak was covering him, slowly wrapping itself round the tiny elfling, cutting off all exits. The Prince's eyes darted round the room wildly as he searched for something or someone that would save him from the encroaching evil. But nothing was forthcoming, and the cloak was wrapping itself even tighter around the elfling's body.

Legolas could not move at all now, fear freezing his limbs into place. He knew that nothing physical was stopping him from turning and running back into his room and diving under the covers of his warm, safe bed. But mentally, he was in chains. Strong, dark, evil chains.

Manacles were clamped about his wrists and ankles. A gag was holding his mouth tightly shut. His captor was slowly tightening his hand that was currently around his throat.

Mentally shaking himself, Legolas took a step backwards and the darkness seemed to draw back. Another step and the evil cloak was no longer so suffocating. His confidence boosted, the elfling turned and fled out of the room that was making his heart beat a hundred times faster than usual with fear.

Half way down the corridor, almost back to the safety of his room, a noise from downstairs stopped his mad flight. Instead of speeding up, his heart seemed to just stop. Apparently he had gone past the line of scared and was now bordering on terrified.

His narrow escape from the darkness had been frightening enough, now there was an intruder to deal with? He had never thought of Imladris as frightening before. It had always been a place of love and peace, of happiness and joy. But of course, he had never been out in the dark corridors at night before. And he was beginning to think that he would never do so again.

That is if he managed to come out of this alive. His terrified mind did not realise in its fear that it was going just a little bit over the top now. It was not until the logical part of his brain managed to push through the haze that Legolas realised that whilst he was in Imladris, nothing could hurt him.

The twins were…around somewhere and would come to his aid if he needed it. Elrond was sleeping just a few doors down from where he was standing. And the most comforting thought was that guards were watching all entrances to the Last Homely House. No-one would be able to get past the highly trained and skilled warriors that stood sentinel.

These thoughts soothed his fear just a little bit and he felt his heart slow marginally. Another noise from downstairs broke the elfling out of his frozen stupor.

Straightening his shoulders, squaring his jaw, the young prince steeled himself for the heroic task he was about to perform. Clutching hold of the banister, he slowly jumped down the steps (they were a bit too high for him to walk down).

Jumping off the last step, Legolas landed softly upon the floor. Another noise alerted him to where the intruder was lurking.

His ada would be so proud of him when he heard of how he had saved Imladris single-handedly! People would talk about the gallant Prince of Mirkwood who saved Rivendell from invasion.

With a slight spring in his step because of all the courageous thoughts running through his head, Legolas made his way to the kitchen, where the noises were getting louder with each step he took.

Reaching the door, the elfling had found a flaw in his valiant plan. He was too small to reach the door handle. How would he stop the evil ones now? How would he single-handedly save Imladris if he couldn't open the door?

Slightly crest-fallen at this revelation Legolas turned to go and get one of the guards when he saw something that made his face light up with joy; the door was ajar!

And now that he looked, he noticed that there was a faint beam of light was coming from inside the kitchen. He didn't think he could do this. He didn't feel like a hero at the moment. All he wanted to do was run and get one of the guards to come and do it instead. He was too scared. But then, words that his ada had told him a few years ago floated through his head.

'_Courage is not the absence of fear, yet the understanding of it.'_

With his ada's words stuck fast in his head and before he had a chance to chicken out, the Prince pushed open the door and stood to face his opponents.

"Daro! Or else I'll-'Dan? 'Ro?"

Leaning into two different cupboards were the twins. They had turned round at the sound of Legolas' small voice, and were now standing there looking very guilty.

"Legolas what are doing up at this time of night penneth?" asked Elrohir, walking over to kneel in front of the small prince.

"I was hungry. But I was scared to come down by myself. I went looking for you but you weren't there! I heard noises so I cam down to look and-an-I was so scared!" Legolas' bottom lip started to tremble and now that he had realised that there were no intruders, the whole ordeal was beginning to creep up on him.

Pulling the now crying elfling into his arms, Elrohir soothed him as Elladan came to embrace them both.

"Oh Legolas we are so sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. We were hungry too. Oh Legolas, penneth."

When Legolas finally calmed down, Elrohir pushed him gently away the tiniest bit so that he could look into the elfling's face.

"Are you still hungry?"

A bright smile lit up the tear-stained face and Legolas nodded enthusiastically. The twins both grinned and took one of Legolas' small hands.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that won't we?" said Elladan, as they led Legolas over to the bench in the middle of the kitchen.

After rummaging around some more in the cupboards, the twins and Legolas enjoyed a scrumptious midnight snack of pasties, cookies and other sugary snacks, and Legolas forgot all about the fear of only moments before.

But he never did go out at night in Imladris again. Not when he was a child anyway; for he still had a fear of the darkness, and things that go bump in the night.

I Veth

(The end)

I hope you liked it!

Trini

xxx


End file.
